Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor package, and in particular, to a flip-chip package device.
Semiconductor packages become smaller and smaller to satisfy consumer demands for electronic devices. For example, a molding part of the semiconductor package becomes thinner and thinner, and furthermore, the semiconductor package may be configured to have an asymmetric structure. As a result, technical problems, such as twist or warpage, may occur in the semiconductor package.